Aim'ghrijlx'thukos
Description Aim'ghrijlx'thukos, or Aim'ghrij for short, is a 9.012th dimensional divine creature that hops from dimension to dimension as a God. In every single infinite dimension except a single one, he is a God. A being with unfathomable and infinite power. There is not one cell, living or dead, that can match his power. Except in the Third Dimension, where he is a mortal, albeit a powerful one. He hops from dimension from dimension, spreading his word and wreaking havoc wherever and whenever he wants. He is known as the World-Eater, as he devours dimensions and timelines. Everywhere he goes, he leaves a trail of death and debris. History Aim'ghrij was first given life by the Time People and an unnamed species, who were crystal-like in appearance. WIP Personality Due to being a multidimensional God, Aim'ghrij is a very pissy and grumpy creature, speaking in a strange dialect a lot of the time. Though when he's interacting with mortals, he speaks normally, in a VERY deep and distorted voice. He still sounds pissed, but his mood is actually changing. The only emotions he's currently capable of feeling is rage and neutrality. Appearance Nobody truly knows what the infamous Great Ancient One looks like, as anyone that glances into him in forever doomed with permanent, heart attack-inducing nightmares. But as of the current time from the calendar of the Time People, Aim'ghrij is a 87-feet tall, 64-feet-wide eldritch abomination (Earth Dimension size), with thousands of tentacles hanging around his mouth. They move by their own, and within those tentacles, there are over fifty mouths, each one with teeth the size of an average human-made statue, and the width of an iron bar. Their sharpness are like a sword's, capable of penetrating ANYTHING. Beyond the tentacles, there are multiple huge eyes - over 60 of them - with many pupils. Right below them stay strong ten tusks - five on each side - that are stained with blood. His body is completely stitched and bruised, and there are tentacles and multiple arms everywhere. He has two sets of abnormously large wings that are over 200 feet tall and 100 feet wide, that are big enough to allow flight. He has six legs on each side of his long body, and over five tails that can get as long as 352 feet with arthropod arms hanging from them. Each tail tip has a mouth, and each end is shaped like a spade. Along his body, tails, arms and legs, there are crystal-like objects merged into him. His skin is more scaly and leathery than normal skin. And upon touching it, whoever touched it is overwhelmed by knowledge and impodes into themselves. Though he can get infinitely bigger, it really depends on the dimension he's in. At times, he's even 43.012'23 feet tall. Abilities WIP Gallery hell.png|The image that a mortal is blinded with upon gazing into Aim'ghrijlx'thukos. Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortal Category:"Demons" Category:NSFN(Not Safe For Normies) Category:Unfinished Category:Holytraitor's Stuff Category:Genderless Category:Pure Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil